


Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

by AK29



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, if it's not terribly angsty I have to slip in comedy for good measure, kind of crack kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK29/pseuds/AK29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Shrios drabbles I've been writing. Will probably add more in the future. And one day I might actually write consistent fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I mean, his species doesn’t even have  _mammary glands_! No boobs! Not anywhere! Not even a _little_  one!”

Freya slumped down in the corner of Garrus’ little hideout at the forward batteries. He’d be the last guy she’d go to for this kind of conversation… but unfortunately given the current company, he’d jumped the ranks of confidante rather quickly.

"… Are boobs attractive across species? You guys dig asari, right?"

Garrus was wildly uncomfortable with the situation. Well, maybe not genuinely uncomfortable but  _definitely_  embarrassed. Throughout her rant he’d barely gotten an “Uhhhh” out of his mouth.

"Yeah but, uh. It’s the head."

"The head? So, at least, like, the face?"

"No, the - uh - fringe."

"The headtentacles. Right. _Of course._   **Shit**.”

Garrus mandibles clicked, clearly overwhelmed with the task of comforting a self-conscious feeling human female. Probably overwhelmed with the idea of women at large, by now.

"Look, in all honesty. If he’s expressed… _interest,_  then he’s expressed interest.”

"You look me in the eye right now and tell me  **you**  can read him. Like, really  _read_ him.”

"Uhhhh."

She pointed at him in an exaggerated  _Aha!_ gesture. “Knew it! For all I know he was kidding.”

With a final sigh, Garrus slid down the wall beside her.

"Do you guys at least like _hair_?”

"You’re being a bit generalizing here.  _And_ anthropocentric.”

"Come on, we’re the _only_ people with hair! This should be a pretty universal opinion.”

"Then… no."

” **Crap**.”


	2. Chapter 2

When he finds out, he laughs. It’s the strangest, clearest sound broken apart by the rasp and deep resonance in his voice.

"I should have known we’d think alike in this."

She sputters. “Wait so you were also…?”

He inclines his head, careful smile being replaced by something she hasn’t seen before.

"I have seen the males of your species, siha. I… did not think I have much to offer, in that regard." His smile returns, somewhat unsure. "Although I suppose I could buy a wig."

She snorts a bit too loud, covering her face.

"Oh god. Let’s not." She gathers her courage. "And besides it’s not like… well… _christifashcouldhearmenow_. You’re not  _ugly_. It’s…” 

"You are beautiful, siha. Alien beauty, perhaps but it is beauty nontheless."

Fuck her pale skin for showing everything.

"Uh. Yeah." She gestures. "What you said. Right back atcha."


End file.
